


your spell pulling me under

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, Love, Married Couple, Nonbinary Anakin Skywalker, Nonbinary Character, Other, Stolen Moments, early in the clone wars, idk what this is but I always say nonbinary lesbian anakin soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Padmé simply smiled at him and shrugged. “Let’s dress up today. I know we can’t go out on a proper date, but won’t it be nice to dress up and act like we can.” She lifted up his head slightly and moved to tie the ribbon around his head, carefully pushing it back over his hair to keep it away from his face.He smiled back at his wife and said, “You do know I don’t have any clothes here besides my underwear and some robes.”"I may have had some clothes custom made with you in mind. Some nice shirts and trousers, a few suits, some dresses. I know you don’t feel very comfortable exploring different types of clothing when your at the Temple and you don’t have much else to relax. So, if you’d like…” She twisted her hands in front of her chest and Anakin could feel as her nerves danced about her.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	your spell pulling me under

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooo Anakin is a nonbinary lesbian who uses he/him pronouns but doesn't much care what pronouns other people use for him. I feel like at this point he is still figuring out his gender and exploring out all his options and not a lot of other people know about him being nonbinary except for Padmé and Obi-Wan (who are both trans even if it's not like said in this fic. they are trans). 
> 
> Also the only reason this is rated mature is because this begins with them being mostly naked in bed. 
> 
> Please don't act the fool in the comments :)
> 
> title from "Cinnamon" by Jome

Soft fabric brushed along his bare chest and as he opened his eyes, he turned slightly to catch sight of Padmé. Her long curly hair fell over her own bare shoulders and she wore only Anakin’s own boxer briefs, dark black and loose around her thin hips, as she grinned cheekily at him. She held a ribbon, long and yellow, and was slowly dragging it across his chest like she was playing a game with a tooka cat. 

“What’s that about?” Anakin asked with a smile as he took her in. 

Padmé simply smiled at him and shrugged. “Let’s dress up today. I know we can’t go out on a proper date, but won’t it be nice to dress up and act like we can.” She lifted up his head slightly and moved to tie the ribbon around his head, carefully pushing it back over his hair to keep it away from his face. 

He smiled back at his wife and said, “You do know I don’t have any clothes here besides my underwear and some robes.” Despite his words, he raised him up by his elbows and glanced towards a nearby mirror as he took himself in. His hair, growing longer since he had finally cut off his Padawan braid (“I liked the braid, it was cute,” Padmé had said with a smile as she wrapped Anakin’s Padawan braid, neatly cut off his head and lightly singed at the end where the lightsaber had sliced through, around her wrist) was messy. The ribbon was tied up like a bow and was centered at the top of his head. He looked silly, but cute and he smiled at his own reflection. The stupid scar he had given himself was still bright pink, but this was the first time since he had gotten it that he could look at himself and think: _hello handsome_.

Padmé grinned as she moved off of their bed. The boxer briefs slipped a bit off of her hips and she quickly adjusted them as a blush spread on her cheeks. “I may have had some clothes custom made with you in mind. Some nice shirts and trousers, a few suits, some dresses. I know you don’t feel very comfortable exploring different types of clothing when your at the Temple and you don’t have much else to relax. So, if you’d like…” She twisted her hands in front of her chest and Anakin could feel as her nerves danced about her. 

He grinned at her and moved off the bed, wrapping up a blanket around his shoulders like a shawl as he walked up to his wife. “I would love that Padmé.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she ran her hand through a small tangle in his hair. 

“I’m glad. I wanted this to be something nice before you had to leave again.” Her smile was sad and small, but before Anakin could even try to comfort her, she slowly moved her hand from his shoulder, to his arm, and finally took his hand as they moved towards her closet. The closet in her apartment was a room of itself, as large as Anakin’s adjoined room with Obi-Wan’s at the Jedi Temple had been. There were dozens of headpieces lined up, drawers full of jewelry that cost more than Anakin had been worth as a slave, and beautiful clothes of any color he could think. Once when Anakin had asked his wife what her favorite piece of clothing was, she had smiled slyly and said, “anything that’s yours.” Which seemed like a waste of fine clothing to Anakin, but he did love how she looked in his clothes so he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the answer. 

There was a large collection of black colored clothes to the side, with a few dark browns and white cream colors in the mix, that Padmé drifted towards. She ran her hands over them and turned towards Anakin with a smile. “These are for you. I know how much you like black, but I added some other colors to add some variety to it. If you see anything from my clothing you like you are free to try it on of course.” 

Anakin took the blanket from his shoulders off and draped it over Padmé. “You’re too kind to me.”

“Well, I love you Ani. I would do anything for you.” He loved how she said his name, soft and long. Her mouth would move to accentuate the ‘n’ and rang with the ‘i.’ She said his name with care and comfort; she said his name like it was something treasured. Anakin cupped her face in his hands and she leaned closer to his right hand, his cybernetic hand that held no warmth, but she treated it with a softness like she did the rest of him. It only made him fall in love with her harder and deeper. 

“Be careful Senator Amidala, I may have to marry you all over again.” He kissed her nose, loving how she scrunched up her nose in response, and moved towards the collection of clothes especially made for him. The robes Anakin wore were also made for him, custom ordered and partially designed by himself from drawings he made and gave to the Temple’s tailors, but this was different. It was everything Padmé had made for him because she thought he would enjoy them. To try and learn what made him feel—happy. 

He pulled back clothes and marveled at their beauty—some simple, some intricate, some with jewels that sparkled, some with lace see-through and low-cut, some long and ambiguously shaped. When he was fifteen, Anakin once told Obi-Wan that he liked how the Jedi robes hid his body, made him feel like nothing—not a boy or a girl—but a Jedi. And while he still adored that feeling, there was something exciting about trying something new. 

The ones he found himself drawn to were baggy and large clothing, and it wasn’t long until he pulled out [one particular outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/769974867537775225/?nic_v2=1a1DGwpZl) had caught his eye. It was a white dress with wide sleeves and a long straight skirt that reminded him of Jedi robes. The front was made of a delicate lace with a large moth-like figure across it and along the left arm near where his elbow should be was a diamond-shaped piece of lace. The skirt of the dress had lace near the hem and there were two pieces of black lace sewn to it on either side. He found a black belt with tusk cats and banthas inlaid into it and matching black boots with small heels that made him just a tad taller than usual. Anakin looked into the long full length mirror at the side of the closet and admired himself before taking the ribbon out of his hair and quickly finger brushing away any tangles from his hair. 

Anakin looked good. He grinned at himself and crossed his arms as he admired himself. 

Padmé moved next to him and he blinked as he took her in. She had put on[ a soft blue dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/769974867532680127/?nic_v2=1a1DGwpZl) with long sleeves and a ruffled high collar. The dress was short, though it had an outer layer of a thin dress that poofed out and was knee length. The outer piece had small blue flowers and heads of tooka cats throughout it. It wasn’t as extravagant as Padmé’s usual outfits, but she looked every bit of soft and feminine and wonderful no matter. She grinned at him through their reflections and moved to grab his hands. “Look at you, my beautiful spouse. How do you like it Ani?” 

After one last look at himself in the mirror, he turned towards his wife and pecked at her lips and her cheeks as she grinned and squeezed his hands. “Thank you Padmé. I love it.” He kissed her again and grinned as he pulled back, loving how much she grinned right back at him, beaming so bright he could feel her joy twisting around her and tugging onto him. It only made him feel happier. “What should we do now?”

“Live.” His wife said with a small contained smile as she swayed her shoulders slightly, wiggling in her excitement with him. It was always a pleasure for Anakin to see when Pamdé became so happy—with little things like when he washed her hair, when he brought back a pretty rock he found with her in mind, when he made her one of his favorite veg dishes that Obi-Wan used to make for him. Anakin laughed and pulled her away, moving them out of the closet. Without much thought to it, he turned to take her in his arms and began to take small, dancing steps that Padmé immediately followed along in. They danced together in small circles. Anakin leaned down and let himself rest his head on his wife’s shoulder as she took the reins and led them through the dance.

He would have to leave by the end of the night. Take off the dress and hook his lightsaber back to his belt. Kiss her goodbye as the possibility of never seeing each other again would make them linger. He would cry and joke and laugh and command hundreds of men who would fight for their lives by his side. He would have to leave. But, for now, Anakin danced with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good thank you for reading please leave a comment or a kudos <3


End file.
